Glory in Death
Plot Summary In a time when technology can reveal the darkest of secrets, there's only one place to hide a crime of passion - in the heart... The first victim was found lying on a sidewalk in the rain. The second was murdered in her own apartment building. Police lieutenant Eve Dallas had no problem finding connections between the two crimes. Both victims were beautiful and highly successful women. Their glamorous lives and loves were the talk of the city. And their intimate relations with men of great power and wealth provided Eve with a long list of suspects - including her own lover, Roarke. As a woman, Eve was compelled to trust the man who shared her bed. But as a cop, it was her job to follow every lead... to investigate every scandalous rumor... to explore every secret passion, no matter how dark. Or how dangerous. --The Penguin Group Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: May 3, 2058Glory in Death Hardcover, Pg. 5. Eve checks Towers' computer and asks it to: "List appointments for Cicely Towers, May two." Day One Chapter 1 *It's early morning and it's raining hard. Eve's been called to the scene of a murder. She recognizes the victim as Cicely Towers, a prominent prosecuting attorney. Towers' throat has been slashed. **Eve wonders why Towers is in such a seedy part of town. *Eve goes to Towers' apartment to search for clues and is bombarded with paparazzi. **Looking at Towers' appointments, Eve sees her last appointment of the day was to be with George Hammett, another prominent prosecuting attorney. *Back at Cop Central late in the morning, Eve gets called into Commander Whitney's office. **Whitney has put Eve on the case because he wants the best investigator out there. **The reason he wants the best is because Towers was a close personal friend of he and his wife. **Because of this, he also warns Eve that has no objectivity in the case. **Eve briefs Whitney on what she's found so far and then goes back to her office. *In her office, Eve is contacted by reporter C. J. Morse who wants dirt on Towers. She basically tells Morse to go pound sand. Chapter 2 *By early evening, she's tired, but instead of going to her own apartment, Eve drives to Roarke's. **After irritating Summerset, Eve makes her way to the bedroom and runs herself a hot bath. **Roarke finds her there and decides to join her. She questions him about Towers. **Roarke tells Eve that he knew Towers casually. She, her ex-husband Marco Angelini and Hammett were on the board of directors for Mercury, a shipping company that Roarke owns. *Eve right away suspects that Mercury has been the front for a smuggling operation, and now Roarke is somewhat involved in this investigation. *Later that night, while Eve sleeps, Roarke considers how certain of his business arrangements (illegal ones) might complicate things for her (given her job) and eventually, them. *He gets up and decides to make Eve a disc with information on Towers, Angelini, Hammett and Mercury (but also begins the process of divesting himself of his illegal holdings). Day Two *Next morning while having breakfast, Roarke announces he has to take a trip to Australia, and wants Eve to stay at the mansion while he's gone. **Eve declines his invitation, saying she's not comfortable there without him. **Roarke seems annoyed that she hasn't yet accepted his feelings for her, but he lets it go. *Eve and Roarke watch Morse's news report on the Towers murder. **Morse hints at a cover up and pisses Eve off. *To get even with Morse, Eve decides to give the exclusive story to Nadine Furst. *Roarke gives Eve the disc he worked on the night before. Chapter 3 *Eve calls Nadine, who's doing a report from Penal Station Omega and offers an exclusive for the Towers story. *Eve visits George Hammett at his swanky apartment. *Hammett tells Eve he and Towers had dinner at Robert's on East & Twelfth. **He dropped her off at her apartment at 10pm, then went back to his apartment, took a soother and went to bed at 12am. *Eve goes back to the scene of the crime. **Realizes then that even though it was raining, and Towers was not apparently robbed, there was no umbrella at the scene. *Eve gets approached by "Crack," who tries to talk her into working at the Down and Dirty Club. **Crack: "A long white girl like you make plenty jiggling her stuff." *Eve turns him down, but gives him a few bucks to give her info on Towers. **Crack tells Eve he was not on the door of the club the night of Towers's murder because he was "catching up on cultural events" with his "current young nibble," but he heard Towers had hung around a nearby bar, the "Five Moons," like she was waiting for someone who didn't show. *She gives Crack her card and walks over to the "Five Moons." *The droid manning the bar tells Eve that Towers was in the bar, but left around 12am. **The droid confirmed that Towers did, in fact, have a purple umbrella with her. *Eve goes back to Cop Central to find Feeney in her office waiting for her. *Feeney has been asked by Whitney to assist Eve with the case. **Not wasting time, Eve asks Feeney to run the victim's link and everybody she successfully put in jail. **Feeney laments the lengthy, complicated search Eve just assigned him. **Feeney teases Eve about Roarke, asks her how he is doing. She is embarassed. Chapter 4 *Later, Eve meets Nadine at the Blue Squirrel, and Mavis is performing there. **Roarke calls Eve from Australia to tell her he loves her. She is at a loss as to how to respond. **Nadine overhears, and teases Eve. **Nadine tells Eve that C.J. Morse is extremely pissed that she got the exclusive. This makes Eve happy. *Eve then tells Nadine everything they know so far, including the part about the missing umbrella. Day Three *Eve and Feeney meet at Towers' Apartment. *Feeney tells Eve that Towers had purposely erased the last phone message. **They both infer that she had something to hide. *Eve walks through Towers' last day hoping to have a revelation, but nothing comes. *Feeney suggests that maybe the secret Towers was hiding had to do with one of her kids. *Next stop - Marco Angelini's office, Angelini Exports. **Angelini Exports is in the same building as Roarke Industries (222 5th Ave., 58th Floor) *Angelini tells Eve that he does stand to inherit all of Towers' shares in Mercury. Everything else will go to their kids, David and Mirina. *Angelini has no alibi for the time of the murder *Eve goes out that night with Mavis to a club called Armageddon Day Four Chapter 5 *She makes it home finally at 1 a.m. *She is awakened by Roarke, who is home early from Australia *Roarke is sitting in Eve's small kitchen and thinking about how he's still a bit miffed that Eve chose her apartment over his home *Eve wakes up and Roarke informs her that her bagels are stale *They talk briefly about Roarke's takeover of "Treegro," a reforesting company. *Eve mentions that Towers' funeral will take place the next day, and they both say they'll be there *Roarke informs Eve that due to a few bad purchases, Marco Angelini is in the hole by 3 million dollars *He also informs her that Towers' shares of Mercury are worth anywhere from 5 to 7 million dollars **Eve thinks this could be a motive for murder until... *Roarke reminds her that Angelini's own shares of Mercury are also worth 5 to 7 million dollars *Roarke's watch beeper goes off, reminding him of a meeting *Before he goes, Roarke gives Eve a present **A giant diamond called "The Giant's Tear." **The diamond is "...as long and wide as the first joint on a man's thumb." *Eve balks and refuses to take the diamond *Roarke gets pissed and pushes her for a commitment **Roarke: "I want all ... or I want nothing." He tells her she'll have to make a decision and come to him **Eve tells him he can't just walk **Roarke: "Oh Yes, I can." *Eve is bothered by the fight but blocks it out and does her job. First order of the day is a meeting with Whitney *Eve tells Whitney that she suspects Towers had a secret she was covering up *Off to speak with Anna Whitney, Commander Whitney's wife and Towers' best friend *No new revelations from Mrs. Whitney *Eve goes back to her car, but then pulls over to contemplate the case, among other things **Her thoughts eventually wander to her childhood **She finds herself crying *Looking over, she sees a woman trying to rob one of the homes *Eve chases her, tackles her, and calls for the nearest local police. Day Five Chapter 6 *Eve gets ready for the funeral with her shoulder aching. **As eve gets ready for Towers' funeral, she puts on her ugly gray suit, and the missing button makes her think of Roarke. *Eve and Feeney find out that David Angelini had withdrawn three large amounts from his bank account over a period of six months totaling $1,632,000 *Funeral at St Patrick's Cathedral **All major players are there, including C.J. Morse. Eve tells the uniforms guarding the funeral to be on the lookout for Morse, and to confiscate any recording devices he might have **Roarke is at the funeral with another woman *After the funeral it's off to the Whitney household for the private memorial **Eve finds out that the woman Roarke is with is Suzanna Kimball, the widow of another cop killed in the line of duty. **Roarke tells Eve she might want to ask Randall Slade (Mirina Angelini's fiancée) about a "scandal" on an "obscure gambling satellite in Sector 38" *Eve interviews Mirina Angelini but she's been sedated and is fairly useless *Next she interviews David Angelini. **She brings up David's gambling problem. He minimizes the debts he has, and says they'll all be settled soon *Next she interviews Randall Slade **Asks him about the scandal in Sector 38 ***Apparently, Slade was heavily gambling, had lost a large amount of money, was high and drunk, and picked up a hooker. The next morning the hooker was found dead. ***She figures Slade would have done anything to keep Mirina from finding out about Sector 38 *After talking briefly to George Hammett, Eve tells Feeney to get her all info on Secter 38. Chapter 7 *Feeney transmits information to Eve on the Sector 38 scandal. **Victim was Carolle Lee **Death was ruled an overdose **Murder charges against Slade were dropped *Eve then sees that the owner of the casino and hotel in Sector 38 was Roarke, and that Roarke was there on the night in question. *Eve makes a visit to Roarke at his office to question him about the Sector 38 scandal. *They have a brief argument over what Roarke knew and when, then Eve storms out. *That evening, Eve meets with Nadine. *Eve tells Nadine a few of the details of her investigation so far, and reminds Nadine that their agreement was for Nadine to keep details off the air until Eve gives the go-ahead, and in the meantime, Nadine would investigate on her own. *Eve makes it an early night. Day Six *Yvonne Metcalf is murdered at midnight *At one in the morning, Eve's 'link beeps and brings her out of a screaming nightmare. **Dispach reports a homicide at 532 Central Park South (rear of building) (crime) 40.76595, -73.97689, Scene of Yvonne Metcalf Murder Central Park S New York, NY *Eve reports to the crime scene to find Yvonne on a secluded pathway sprawled near a border of gold petunias. **Eve notes that one of her red and white swirled-heel pumps is missing. *As she is inspecting the scene and only ten minutes after her arrival, C.J. Morse barges onto the scene to report the murder. *They both go a round, she is incensed that he did not have the decency to wait broadcasting until Metcalf's loved ones were notified, he is still fuming from Eve helping Nadine grab the Towers story away from him. **His parting shot in their battle was to inform her that Metcalf was a former lover of Roarke's. *Eve promply contacts Roarke to notify him of the development. Chapter 8 * Eve is frustrated by the fact that the only clear connection she can find between the two victims is Roarke. *Going through Yvonne's electronic diary Eve finds herself slightly jealous of the entries where Yvonne mentions Roarke, and that Yvonne documented her final fatal meeting. Days Seven through Nine *Eve struggles to find any leads despite an extensive and exhaustive series of interviews. Day Ten *Still struggling to find a lead, the time comes to seek a consult from Dr. Mira, who expresses her belief that this killer is targeting prominent/famous females out of envy and resentment. Mira also intimates her concern that Eve could be an eventual target because of her relationship with Roarke and her closure of the high profile DeBlass case. Finally, Mira assures Eve that she is not in love with a murderer (Roarke). *Mira notices Eve is not only troubled by the case, and becomes increasingly frustrated that Eve won't confide in her, Mira intimates that she too was the victim of sexual abuse as a child at the hands of her step-father. Mira then reminds Eve that she is always available to talk if she needs to. *That night, Eve returns to her apartment, sorry she left Galahad with Roarke. With nothing but her own thoughts and pain about her separation from Roarke, to keep her company, she runs a VR program that brings up a sequence in which she makes love to Roarke. This finally brings her to the conclusion that she needs to have it out with Roarke once and for all and heads to his mansion. Day Eleven *Eve arrives at Roarke's residence after one in the morning. **She dances a round with Summerset who is indignant at the fact that she is barging into the place at that hour. **Eve stalks to Roarke's office (with Summerset at her heels) grapples with him until Roarke tells him that he will deal with her personally. Chapter 9 *Eve proceeds to question Roarke about the case, he is not entirely cooperative, and their conversation quickly becomes hostile. **She questions Roarke about his relationship with Yvonne, his thoughts on both victims, hoping this will give her something that she can use to move her investigation forward (and eliminate Roarke from suspicion). **Roarke reveals to Eve that he brushed Yvonne off because he was falling in love with someone else (meaning Eve). **Contemplating Eve's theory that Yvonne might have been killed by a jealous or jilted lover, Roarke says that he could understand why a man would kill a woman who did not give him what he needed, but points out that he has not killed Eve yet (for not giving him the commitment he wants from her). Eve snaps Roarke's barely controlled temper with her response to "not get cute" with her, and he hurls his brandy snifter against a wall. **Then, fed up, Roarke tells her to "get out" and that he is "done with this." *Shaken, Eve turns to leave the room. **Eve reaches the door then turns around at the last minute, tells Roarke she misses him, says she is miserable without him, and shows him that she has been wearing the Giant's Tear diamond under her clothes the whole time. **Despite how foolish she says the whole thing makes her feel, she tells Roarke that she will move in with him if that is what it would take to keep him in her life. **Roarke is overcome with relief to hear how much Eve cares, but unsettled by the sight of her tears. He tells Eve that he really can't do without her. She notes that he had told her to go. He tells her sheepshly that he had locked the door. *Reconciling, they talk things through calmly and tenderly. **Baffling Eve, Roarke confesses that, if she had waited a few more hours, he would have gone to her, noting that he had been trying all night to talk himself out of it but not having much luck with it. and that, when she came in, he had been perilously close to getting on his knees **Roarke assures her that they will figure out a way to make co-habitating comfortable for both of them. *Roarke is undone when Eve finally tells him she loves him and they have desperate, passionate make-up sex on his office floor. *Eve awakens in the bedroom later that morning wondering how she got there. **She feels the space beside her warm, but empty. She opens her eyes when Roarke tells her that he carried her, and finds he is sitting cross legged at her knees, looking at her, worried that she is so worn out. *Roarke convinces her to take at least part of the Sunday off to relax and ultimately does so with the tenderness and finesse that were lacking before. *Afterwards, Eve checks her communicator and finds that she has messages piling up, including ones from Yvonne Metcalf's parents, Nadine, Morse (deletes his), and Marina Angelini. *Eve returns Marina's call first and she tells Eve that she needs to speak with her...in Rome. **Roarke offers to take her, Marina overhearing that he is with Eve, says it is actually better because she needed to speak to him as well. * They arrive at Marina's residence to find she is with Randall Slade, who reveals that after coming clean to Marina they decided that in the interest of bringing her mother's killer to justice, they needed to tell Eve that Cicely did find out about the Sector 38 scandal and called Randall about it the night she was murdered. **This is a "revision" of Slade's earlier statement to Eve, in which he told her that he had not had contact with the late Prosecutor Towers that night. Slade astutely points out this call occurred only a short period of time before her murder and gives him only a narrow window to have actually committed it. This is subject to Eve's confirmation of course. **Marina and Slade are both convinced this information is what brought Prosecutor Towers out that night. *On the trip back home, Eve bounces her ideas and impressions about this new information off of Roarke. **She wonders about a mother's instinct to shield a child from trouble. **She then comes to the conclusion that the killer knew both his victims well, having done thorough research on them and what he could use to lure them to him. **Roarke also cottons on to the fact that Eve could be a target, being a high profile woman herself, and Eve tells Roarke, causing a great surge of fear in him, that she is counting on that and wants to put her self in the killer's sights by making herself as visible on TV as possible with Nadine providing the press coverage. She asks Roarke for his help in this plot by taking her to some "fancy event" he is prone to attending/putting on. Day Twelve Chapter 10 *Once back in New York, Nadine conducts her interview with Eve regarding her case. **Eve confirms the link in the Towers/Metcalf murders, noting the method of their killings and Eve explains that she is working to solidify a motive and identity for the killer. *Off the record, Eve asks Nadine for assistance in increasing her media exposure. **Not seeing through the ploy at first, Nadine is annoyed, as she always believed Eve to be a person who would eschew the spotlight and is dedicated to her job. **Then as it clicks what she is up to, Nadine is frightened for Eve, but ultimately agrees to help her out. *Eve goes to the Court House to testify in the Mondale case. *Eve attends the Astoria Gala Dinner at the New Astoria with Roarke. Days Thirteen and Fourteen *Eve attends a flurry of events with high media exposure. Most likely the end of day fourteen *Nearly naked in bed with Roarke at home after an event at the Governor's Mansion, Eve muses that she is surprised that cameras are not there at that very moment as well. *Roarke then distracts Eve from further thought on the matter. Day Fifteen *Roarke wakes Eve early in the morning. **He tells her that he has to go to the Olympus Resort for a few days to address a problem there personally. **He then says he has something to show her. *Roarke leads Eve to the http://www.indeath.net/wikiindeath/index.php/Roarke%27s_Mansion#Level_3_2%7Cprivate office suitehe had built for her as a surprise. **It is a replica of her apartment with a few additions, including a kitchen, for comfort. **It also has an adjoining door to Roarke's office which locks on either side. *Initially, Eve does not know how to react, having never received such a thoughtful gift from anyone before, infuriating Roarke. *Getting her wits back, she kisses Roarke sweetly "rocking him back on his heels" and thanks him "for always knowing what is important" to her. *On his way out, Eve tells Roarke once more that she loves him, making him grin. *Near 8 a.m. at the office, Feeney tells Eve that he discovered in David Angelini's financial records that Mrs. Whitney had paid him $200,000 over a four month period, a fact that she did not disclose in her inital statement. *Eve and Feeney report this to the Commander, who is furious. Chapter 11 *The three of them go to the Whitney residence to question Anna, who is represented by their daughter, Linda Whitney. *Anna explains that the Angelini children were like family to her, she is David's godmother, and gave him the money because he was in trouble and his parents would not help. **This was clearly a source of tension between Anna and Cicely. **As a shot in the dark, Eve asks Anna if she knew of any connection between David and Yvonne. Anna says she was unaware of such a connection. *After the trying interview, and a day of chasing David Angelini's tail with no lead, Eve wants a drink. *Faced with an evening alone in the big mansion with no one but Summerset for company, Eve calls Mavis to hang out with her. **Eve takes pleasure in informing Summerset of her plans to have over a "very good, very close" friend", (sure that she had lead Summerset to believe she was inviting a man for a tryst) telling him to send a limo. *Mavis arrives, shocking Summerset, but it is clear that she endears herself to him instantly. *They eat (Montana Beef, Lobster, and Champagne), play games, tour the house, listen to music, get drunk... *While Eve is hanging out with Mavis, Louise Kirski's throat is slashed on her way out of Channel 75 newsbuilding. **She is there close to 11 p.m. with Nadine, editing the piece on Eve. **Nadine lends Louise her raincoat to grab some smokes for them both before the evening broadcast. **Louise heads out the employee entrance closest to Second Avenue, closest to the shop. **C.J. Morse alerts building security who call dispatch at 11:22 p.m. *Sitting with Mavis in a lagoon off the solarium and drunk, Summerset interrupts to notify her she has a call. It is dispatch to another murder. **Eve and Mavis had been talking about Roarke (and the fact that Eve is in love with him). **Eve is racked with guilt while sobering up. Chapter 12 *Officer Delia Peabody (first on scene at 11:27 p.m.) reports to Eve, whom Eve admires for doing a good job securing the scene, though the media had already been reporting before NYPSD arrived on the scene. *Eve leaves Peabody to keep the press in line on the scene, noting her "good firm style," so that she can interview Morse. **To Eve's fury she finds him in the studio with Nadine doing a live broadcast of the murder. Day Sixteen *Eve drags C.J. out of the broadcast and brings him to Cop Central for interview, which she starts at 12:45 a.m. *Next, Eve interviews Nadine. **Nadine is clearly shaken, racked with guilt, and resentful of Eve. **Eve for her part is not keen on Nadine either. Chapter 13 *Later that morning, Eve is reviewing a security tape, Eve sees David Angelini's car passing through the security gates of Channel 75 only ten minutes before the murder at 11:03 p.m. the previous night. *Eve pays David a visit at the Angelini residence. **Before talking to David, Eve encounters a young witness who claims he saw David's car arriving at the house close to midnight, noting he was stumbling to the door. **Eve reads David Angelini his rights. **Nervous, and fearing for his reputation and that of his business, he attempts to bribe Eve. *David answers Eve's questions **He was at Channel 75 for a late business meeting with Carlson Young regarding various entertainment projects. **He had just arrived, but cancelled his meeting at the last minute, and then saw Linda being murdered but did not get a good enough view of the killer to provide a description. **He left the scene abruptly without notifying authorities. Chapter 14 *Eve takes David to Central for another round of questioning. He now has three lawyers with him. **During the interview, Feeney uncovered that Angelini was in negotiations with Yvonne Metcalf on one of the projects, and, financially, she was playing hardball. *Eve arrests David for leaving the scene of a crime, obstruction of justice, and attempted bribery of a police officer. *The Commander drags her and Feeney up to his office. **He expresses his disagreement with Eve's actions, and asks for a personal favor from her to allow David to be released until she can locate any physical evidence. **Eve holds her ground, but is personally conflicted. *Eve personally supervises a search of Angelini's house. **She finds a knife, noting the shape and length of the weapon make it a likely match of the ones that committed the murders. **The knife also has a trace of blood. *Marco then approaches Eve, and confesses to the murders, and she does not buy it. Chapter 15 * Though he is adamant about his guilt, he can't verify certain details that would prove he did kill Towers, Metcalf, and Kirski, such as being able to identify the mementos taken from them. *At Central, Whitney tries to talk sense into Marco with no success. *Marco is taken into holding. *Whitney goes to see Eve in her office, hoping to smooth things over with her, when Marina barges in and swipes at Eve. **Whitney dismisses Marina, says that she was off base and orders Eve to clock out of her shift and get rest. *Roarke, having returned early from his trip, then walks in to Eve's office and whisks her away to the Villa in Mexico for rest, relaxation, etc... Day Seventeen Chapter 16 *Eve arrives back to work in the morning rejuvenated. *Eve's sunny disposition from her relaxing jaunt to Mexico does not last long, as she soon learns the knife found in Angelini's house is not a match for the murder weapon. *In her consultation with Eve, Dr. Mira tells her that she does not believe that David is the killer in this case. **She points out that David is someone who would run from trouble instead of confront it, and while he expects his parents to clean up the messes he makes, his testing results are not consistent with some one who would commit these murders. **Eve also confesses that she is getting used to Roarke and that when he was away, she wore one of his shirts. Mira thinks this is lovely. *Feeney interrupts the consult to alert Eve about C.J. Morse's news update on the investigation. The new Chief, Harrison Tibble wants to see Eve and Feeney with Whitney. Chapter 17 *Tibble orders Eve to set David Angelini free and to let go of her guilt about Kirski. *Eve goes back to the Five Moons, retracing Cicely's last steps, imagining her state of mind, and runs into a "funky junky" on the street who witnessed the killer making off with Cicely's umbrella, getting into a car which was clearly not from that part of town, and drive away at the time of the first murder. *Eve grabs Roarke to go to Channel 75 to track Nadine down. **She encounters Morse, asks him where Nadine is, and he says she has been sick about Kirski and called off work. Chapter 18 *They head to Nadine's apartment and are alarmed by what they find there. **No one answers the door. **There are signs that Nadine was in distress. **No signs that Nadine packed for a trip, but her car had been logged out of the garage the day before and had not been returned. **Going through messages on Nadine's link, Eve notices there is no record of a call to Channel 75 informing them she was taking time off, which Morse says she did. **Eve calls Mrs. Kirski, who says that though she expected her there, Nadine did not show at Louise's funeral. Day Eighteen *Reviewing the case with Feeney, Eve realizes Morse inadvertently implicated himself in his statement to Eve after Louise's murder **Eve recalls Morse mentioning that he saw Louise's eyes; realizes that nobody could have seen Louise's face before Eve arrived on scene except the killer because Louise was found with a hood over her face (Peabody verifies) and stayed like that until Eve examined her. **Recalling Mira's profile of the murderer as being someone who had a powerful/successful female influence, struggling in a career and is targeting high profile women who use words to wield power, Morse fits the profile. **Eve verifies Morse had a successful mother, and jumped around earlier in his career. **Furthermore, Morse is an unethical reporter who would do anything for ratings, and notes he was at each murder scene almost quicker than Eve. Chapter 19 *At Channel 75, Larinda Mars notes that Eve missed Morse by five minutes and provides some tidbits on him. **Morse is sabotaging Nadine, pulls little stunts to cut her airtime and add to his; he never managed to fully scoop her until the Towers murder, and that did not last long **Morse is an excellent researcher and technical wizard **Morse is not well liked. *Eve pulls Peabody for backup to visit Morse at his apartment; breaks in, searches it, finds he is gone. *During her search, she contacts Feeney, who confirms that Morse worked with Yvonne Metcalf earlier in his career at a station in California. **He was doing well there; she was a weather girl but eventually got more attention than Morse, sticking in his craw, and he resigned, claiming discrimination. **Yvonne then got her first break in a TV comedy. *Feeney also uncovered a juvenile record on Morse, which states that when he was ten, he broke in to his social science teacher's home, trashed it, and slashed her dog's throat. *Feeney also notes that Morse drives a shiny new "Rocket." * This is all more than enough for a warrant. *Peabody then discovers Cicely's umbrella, and Yvonne's missing shoe in a hidden drawer in his sofa. *Running late, Eve gets ready in a rush for her cocktail party (to Roarke's amusement). **She wears a slinky copper colored dress Chapter 20 *Eve gets a chance to enjoy herself at the party but it is cut short. **It is briefly marred by an ugly exchange with Marco Angelini who crashes the party to tell Eve off, Roarke kicks him out, promising to end their business relationship as soon as possible. **When she goes to freshen up, and to cool off from her row with Angelini, Summerset notifies her of a transmission. *The transmission is from Morse, he has Nadine at knife point. **He tells Eve to meet her alone in Greenpeace Park. **She has six minutes to get there before he slashes her throat. *Eve bolts from the home for the meet. **During her trip Morse terrorizes Nadine. *Eve barely arrives on time. **She has an intense exchange with Morse, biding her time until she can make a move. *Back at home, Roarke searches for Eve, not having seen her in a while, finds Morse's transmission, and realizes she has gone after him and he goes after Eve. *Finally, with an opening, Eve pulls her stunner, aims it at Morse when he is sufficiently distracted. *Morse pushes Nadine to Eve and disappears into the dark. **Eve tells Nadine to run and call dispatch. *Morse sneaks up on Eve, they grapple. **Morse manages to rattle her with a punch and gains an advantage. *Roarke arrives at Greenpeace Park to find Eve held at knife point. **He charges Morse and they fight like mad. **Terrified, but with stunner in hand, Eve tries to get a clear shot at Morse. *Roarke stabs Morse in the throat. *Roarke and Eve are horribly banged up, they catch up to Nadine, and they all get treated by medics on scene. *As they leave the park, Roarke asks Eve to marry him. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Crack *Galahad *Harrison Tibble *Anna Whitney List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *David Angelini *Marco Angelini *Mirina Angelini *George Hammett *C. J. Morse *Randall Slade *Linda Whitney List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Barry *Beaver *Officer Biggs *Bongo *Deblinsky *Fluentes *Suzanna Kimball *Louise Kirski *Carolle Lee *Larinda Mars *Yvonne Metcalf *Pete *Sherry *Cicely Towers *Steven Whitney *Carlson Young Trivia Delia Peabody is introduced. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Putnam hardcover, June 2004, ISBN 0-399-15158-3 Recorded Books (Unabridged), Dec. 1995, ISBN 0-7887-4374-0 BrillianceAudio (Abridged), Dec 2001, ISBN 1-58788-197-7 BrillianceAudio (Unabridged), June 2004, ISBN 978-1593-55831-4 Thorndike Press large print, March 2000, ISBN 0-7862-2415-0 Nova Audio (Abridged), April 2001, ISBN 1-58788-100-4 e-book, Berkley, June 2001, ISBN 0-7865-0600-8 Adobe Reader e-book, Berkley, Feb 2002, ISBN 0-7865-0713-6 Gemstar e-book, Berkley, Jan 2002, ISBN 0-7865-2018-3 Footnotes Glory in Death Category:Maps Category:The Novels